The present disclosure relates to haptic feedback, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for providing haptic feedback to a user of a touch surface display.
Touch surface displays are often used for multi-user collaboration. In general, multiple users may utilize a single touch surface display to create and share information.
In addition, touch surface displays can be divided into multiple sections to provide sections assigned to a certain user or activity. In certain applications, content can be navigated individually and across sections or partitions to be associated with a different user or activity.
Users may easily be able to share information between users or activities. Currently, users may receive haptic feedback associated with certain events that occur within the touch surface display. However, users do not receive feedback as content is moved between sections or partitions associated with a different user or activity.